warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Lucan07
Welcome to the ! Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the WinterClan/Roleplay page. Do you love to role-play? Then this is the Wiki for you! Check out our 4 main Clans: SummerClan, WinterClan, AutumnClan, and SpringClan! We also have The Wind Chasers, a very special group of cats, and of course, Loners. You can also check out our newest Clan based on "The Hunger Games" series, HungerClan. If you want to join a quest, you can check out the Quests & Journeys page for quest opportunities! Like loners and rogues? Check out Loners & Rogues! ---- Check out our two projects: Project:Charart - Where we make art for our characters! Project:Characters - Where we improve our character's articles! ---- Need help with something? Then contact our admins: Other staff listed here. Administrator Rowanflight is an active member of this wiki, and is the leader of PC and PCA. Administrator Stormstar 2015 is also a very active member of this wiki. She is the newest admin to the wiki and is always there to help. ---- Before you get started, we suggest you read our rules! Have fun! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rowanflight (Talk) 02:53, January 18, 2013 -prod- Oi, next time you're online, you need to explain what the heck afghan biscuits, muesli, and pineapple lumps are. Trolly's baffling me with her sheepie terms. :c 04:53, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Also, I need you to remake the entire Lion King movie like this. That's my challenge for you. ;D 05:01, January 30, 2013 (UTC) c: Lucan07... Will you marry me? -wiki- 01:42, February 2, 2013 (UTC) GET ON CHAT LUCKY ' [[User:Shadow Force|''Ar''c'e''''u's'?'']] 03:59, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Are you still online? I really need to talk to you. 21:53, February 7, 2013 (UTC) -drags into chat- 20:56, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I SUMMON LUC GET ON ONE MORE EDIT LUC ONE MORE EDIT UNTIL YOU HAVE 200 EDITS -drags into chat casually- 00:44, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Luc. Just asking, but were you crushed by a herd of sheep or struck by an arrow while practicing archery? I haven't seen you in days, and now Leggo, I and some other users started making up tragedys about why you weren't there yesterday. D: Did Giratina eat you? —'' '[[User:Shadow Force|''C'r''''y's'']] [[Mudkip|''You'' shall be]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''my 'Squishy '']] 20:29, March 17, 2013 (UTC) o3o Psssst Taco-less sheep, wanna pop in chat for a second? >:3 Psssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssst. Leggu says to check your email and email her. Whelp Happy birthday, you dork! Hope to talk to you soon...I ran into Gino again this Thursday at class, and a few things happened there. Also got summore stuff to tell ya, so see you soon and happy birthday~ 03:42, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Leggu~ Lucan07 (talk) 08:49, April 29, 2013 (UTC) happy birthday happy birthday :D x "Wey hey it's time to play" 20:58, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Feather :) Lucan07 (talk) 09:32, April 30, 2013 (UTC) If you happen to be online, please pop in the chat. I'm back xD 02:25, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Heh... Well since you aren't online right now, I figured I had to put this lovely link somewhere so I could find it later....I hope this brings back memories. xDDD 05:50, May 25, 2013 (UTC) List~ here's that list ouo: blazeshot appletail axolotlfoot smokebark berrynose darkfang basilvine berrysnap blackwhisker bluesky burntember cereliakit cloudcrash cricketpaw (suc) cubflower dropkit duckkit duckpaw eaglefrost featherwind fire-ears flashstrike flowerblossom forestkit (suc) geckokit gorsekit heatkit jarrahflower kestrel kestrelkit looker lunaflight moonflower mountainpaw paleface patchflower percy pineflash platypustail rainlegs scorchnose shadowwind shimmerheart shypaw singeflight snowkit snowleopard stillspirit summer thistlekit (wc) tigerfang tigerfoot tinytail (sprc) whitebirch yellowkit.. Yeah, it's really long.. 23;16, November 30th, 2013 (UTC) Boop Hey man! Would it be possible to get the bot to move my cats to Cats Owned by Diablo. and the other? It'd be easier than hand moving them. ouo -- 18:51 Wed Jan 29 Heeey. Sure thing, I'll start it all up tomorrow. Nice new name, by the way. 11:39, January 30, 2014 (UTC)